


The Clock Strikes Ten PM

by TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Runaway best man, Wedding Night, runaway groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics/pseuds/TheSisterhoodOfTheTravelingFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had always loved Marco. He was just never able to admit it, fearing his best friend wouldn't feel the same. Time goes on and Marco's finally getting married and Jean as Marco's best man finally cracks, leaving only a note and running away from the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Strikes Ten PM

**Author's Note:**

> Clara wrote this cute little fic the other day, and as the one with the working computer, I type up all the fics and post them here! So just a note. The waitress described in this fic is actually al three of us here on this account put into one body (a little tribute Clara made to us). Her name is a combination of me and Clara's name and since Shayna has the most viewed fan fic of all of us, she get's to look like her. Hope you like it guys! Remember to comment and give kudos if you do! - Riley

**The Clock Strikes Ten P.M- By Clara “lightlovepeace1”**

The diner’s clock was ticking up to ten PM. At that time the waitress would come and tell me to leave because it was closing time I couldn’t sit and sulk forever. The coffee I ordered had become cold, but I didn’t notice. My mind was somewhere else; on the handsome freckled man I knew as my best friend. Right now I was supposed to be his best man at his wedding.

I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t watch as he married Mina. So, I left, only leaving a note to why I did and telling him about how I felt. It was mostly just me saying sorry, but there was more as well.

“God damn Jean, why do you have to be so fucking stupid,” I cursed under my breath, “I just had to fall in love with my best friend. FUCK!” I yelled, slamming my hand on the diner counter.

“Woaaaah, are you okay?” The waitress came out of the backroom, strawberry-blond hair tied up in a messy ponytail and eyes full of sympathy. Her nametag indicated that her name was Clarey.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Can I have another coffee though?” I said while running a hand through my hair and letting out a sigh.

“Sure!” Clarey said, taking the coffee cup. She came back a few seconds later and sat down on the stool next to me.

“It helps to talk,” she said, handing the cup over to me.

“It’s just…. Nothing. Never mind,” I said, figuring I shouldn’t waste this poor girl’s time.

“Oh! Come on! Let me be your free therapist. You only have to pay for the coffee!” she said, giving me a smile.

“My best friend got married today,” I sighed.

“…and?” she pushed.

“And I’m in love with him,” I finally said, getting the words off my chest. I looked over at her, expecting shock or judgment to be passed over me. To my surprise she just smiled.

“And did you tell him?” she pushed again.

“Yes-well-no…. kinda. I left him a letter and left.”

“Really… Why would you just leave him to deal with that alone?”

“What?” her question catching me off guard.

“Okay. Imagine what he’s _now_ going through. He just found out that his best friend loves him and then you just leave,” she said, jumping off of the stool and threw her hands up, “and you won’t ever find out if he feels the same because you’ll avoid him till’ the end of time. Am I correct?”

“Yeah,” I said, putting my hands on my face, “God, I’m stupid.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.” She said, making her way to the back room, “You have ten minutes before we close,” then she was gone.

“Agh!” I threw my head down on my arms resting on the table.

I heard the front door open and ignored whoever was coming in so I could continue moping.

“We close in ten minutes damn it!” screamed Clarey from the back.

“Okay,” said a familiar voice.

“M-Marco!” I stammered, turning around to see Marco standing there in a suit, looking sad but a bit happy (maybe?)

“You’re supposed to getting married.” I choked out.

“Well, when a dick like you leaves a note saying how you love me and then leaves, I had to go find you,” He said with a small smile.

I eyed him up and down. He was sweating and his dark hair was tousled. He must have looked all over town for me which made me feel like even more of a shittier human-being.

“I’m sorry Marco….” I said, looking down in shame.

“Why? Because you just ruined my wedding? Because it took you so long to say it? Because you prevented me from marrying someone I didn’t love?” he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

“What!” I squeaked.

“I didn’t love Mina. I was doing it to make my family happy… and because I thought you didn’t feel the same way I felt about you.” He said slowly, nervously.

I turned and looked at him doe-eyed. Could this be true? Did Marco feel the same? I continued to stare at him speechless.

“Marco!” is all I could say before grabbing his face and kissing him.

“Oh gosh!” Clarey the waitress squealed, peeking out from the back room with her camera phone, “That is going on instagram!”

I didn’t really care about anything at the moment. I was finally kissing Marco Bodt (like I wanted to for so long) as the clock striked ten PM.

 


End file.
